


Melting Point

by NightmaresAreDreams2 (HushNowDarling)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Hunk, Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Keith, Omega!Pidge, Omegaverse, beta!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushNowDarling/pseuds/NightmaresAreDreams2
Summary: Hot. Why the hell was it so hot?! It burned! What burned? Her body burned. Her skin was slick with sweat, her breathing was labored, and there was an ungodly throbbing between her legs."F-fuck..." Pidge mumbled weakly. She tossed and turned on her mattress, blankets tossed on floor, long forgotten. There was no way she was in heat. She was a beta. Beta's didn't have heats. If she were anything but she would have presented ages ago, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing an Omegaverse story ever. But they're SO good to read that I just had to try writing one! And then fell in love with the idea of Hunk being an Alpha, but I also really like Hunk as the sensitive goop he is so I tried keep that too. Oh lord... just.. just read the story, darlings, and tell me what you think.

    Hot. Why the hell was it so hot?! Her body burned and she felt like she'd been set one fire. Her skin was slick with sweat, her breathing was labored, and there was an ungodly throbbing between her legs.

    "F-fuck..." Pidge mumbled weakly. She tossed and turned on her mattress, blankets tossed on the floor, long forgotten. There was no way she was in heat. She was a Beta. Beta's didn't _have_ heats. If she were anything but she would have presented ages ago, right? 

    She rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow. Her hand clawed at the sheets, opening and closing repeatedly in an attempt to keep them away from the throbbing. Touching it wouldn't help. She knew that. She knew that she couldn't do anything to relieve herself and attempting to would only make it worse.

    " _Fuuuuck_!" She hissed again. It wouldn't help but she couldn't hold back any longer. She slid one of her hands beneath her, fingers grazing her bare stomach as she worked her hand lower to her nether regions The cloth of her panties were drenched with need and made the sought after friction difficult to attain.

    "Curse my short arms," She groaned, realizing that the position of her body made it hard for her to reach the right places. Pidge rolled to her side now, her back facing the door now, hand still wedged between her petite thighs. She rubbed against her clitoris through the moist fabric, and, when no relief was felt, slid her had back and then down beneath her underwear. Everything was so sensitive and yet she couldn't find the palliation she was looking for. She was only able to bring herself to the edge but no matter how she worked her fingers, no matter how hard or fast she went, it just wasn't enough.

    The index finger of her free hand was held between her teeth as she literally tried to bite back the moans. Her thoughts were racing and tangling in her head as she tried to finish. Just once. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to come once! Was that so bad?! She was jerked from her thoughts by the heavy thuds of someone's fist against her door.

    "Pidge.." Hunk? Why was he at her door? Everyone should be asleep? Could he smell her pheromones? No, that couldn't be it. Hunk was a Beta for sure. Only Alphas were really affected by heats. Beta's could tell but it was more like 'oh you smell different, whatever.' where as Alphas were drawn to an Omega in heat. She was well aware of all this.

    If it had been Shiro at her door, she wouldn't be as surprised. There was only one other Alpha on board other than him, and he was already mated to Keith. Like full on 'the only one I want is you' kinda mated. So why was Hunk at her door and not Shiro? 

    "Pidge," his voice was deep and demanding. "Open the door, Pidge." She swallowed the whimpers in her throat and stared wide-eyed at the metal door over her shoulder. "Pidge."

    She could smell it now. Her nose was filled with the heavy scent of citrus and musk. It consumed her senses. Made her body ache and the throbbing doubled in intensity. A mewl escaped her throat. She hadn't meant for such an erotic sound to come but it seemed like an automatic response to her name being called while an Alpha's scent lingered in her nose.

    The smell became heavier. It washed over her already overwhelmed mind in a dizzying way and filled her thoughts with want. She whimpered and curled tighter in on herself. Her body was begging at this point, a small voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to mate.

    She wouldn't mind mating Hunk. He was kind and gentle. Someone whom she could have long, intellectual conversations with. He was reliable and would do anything to protect his team. _Mate him._ But he was in love with the Balmeran Shay. _Who cares? Just let loose your pheromones and he'll do all the work. Alphas can't resist the scent of an Omega in heat unless they're mated. Hunk isn't mated. Use that to you're advantage._ No. She couldn't do that. That was just as wrong as an Alpha forcing an Omega! It was a despicable thing to do.

    "Pidge," Hunk's voice pulled her out of her thoughts again and she realized she was crying. Was she crying because her body ached and burned with the heat? Or was she crying because, as much as she knew it was wrong, she wanted to give in to her desires?

    "Hunk, I brought the medicine," Keith said softly like he didn't want to disturb the large Alpha currently stalking her door. When had he gotten there? How did he know? "It might be best for you to go back to your bunk. Maybe take a cold shower." His voice was still soft but somehow still demanding, even in the presence of a possibly rutting Alpha.

    There was a deep growl for a moment, but only for a moment.

    "S-sorry. Yeah," Hunk apologized to smaller male. "I'll, uh, I'll go do that." Pidge could almost see Hunk rubbing that back of his neck as he spoke before his heavy steps faded away.

    "Pidge," A soft knock sounded. "He's back in his room. Can you let me in?" She whined.

    "K-Keith?"

    "Yeah. It's me. I have some medicine. I should help with the heat." He sounded genuinely concerned and not very Keith-like at all.

    Pidge stood up and wrapped the discarded blanket around her nearly nude form. Her hand hesitated at the door's touch pad. Was it really safe to open the door? Keith was an Omega like her so he shouldn't be affected by her. But what if..

    She couldn't find any real rational reason to be afraid, but she was.

    "Are you okay, Pidge?" She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and pressed the pad.

    "Y-yeah. Everything just hurts. A lot." She pulled the slate blue blanket tighter around herself as the door slid open.  Keith stiffened and then relaxed a bit.

    "This is your first heat, isn't it?" She nodded, blush dominating her cheeks, not that anyone could tell. Her pale skin already burning bright red with the heat. "Man, Hunk's got a real strong grip on himself to have been able to resist this." With that said, she looked up at him in confusion. "Your pheromones, Pidge, they're really strong." He held out a glass of water and a small pink pill to her. With the hand that wasn't clutching the protective fabric, she took the pill and popped it in her mouth before downing the glass of water.

    "Thank you," Her voice was still meek, but it wasn't like the pill would take immediate effect.

    "Don't thank me. Hunk buzzed me when he realized what was going on and asked me if I had any suppressants." Keith shrugged and turned around. "You should go back to bed too. You'll feel better when you wake up and I'll bring you some more pills in the morning." He waved to her and sauntered back to, what Pidge would guess, was Lance's room.

    Once the door was closed, she locked it and crawled back into her bed. Her body was still hot but she kept the cover pulled tight as she curled into the fetal position on her mattress.

    Before she realized it, she was crying again. Her mind having wondered over to what might've happened if Keith hadn't shown up when he did. Would Hunk have broken her lock and came inside anyways? He was most certainly capable of it. Would she have given in to her Omega thoughts and let him in? Would she have mated him only for him to wake up the next day and hate her for it?

    Somehow she managed to fall asleep, but it was a restless one that would leave her still exhausted when she finally awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuQ Darlings! I am unbelievably happy that this story has more than 500 views! It may not be much to some but each view make me VERY happy! Thank you so much!

    The next morning was rough on Pidge. She no longer felt like her body was on fire but every muscle was stiff. Every movement she made felt trying to swim in wet cement. 

    "Hey, Pidge," There was a soft knock at her door. "You up yet?" Was that, Lance?

    "Lance," Oh, Keith was here too. "Move. I doubt she's going to be okay with an Alpha being in her room." Pidge sat up and rubbed her eyes.

    "But I'm mated with you," She eyed the strange arrangement of her blankets, sheets, and pillow. When has she done this? Evey thing was bundled around her in the corner of her bed, like a nest.

    "That doesn't change the fact that you're an Alpha, idiot," She looked at the door again. The pair were already arguing this early in the morning. And right in front of her door too. 

    "Hey! I'm not an idiot, Mullet-Head!" Pidge rolled her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her as she had the night before. Her gazed throwing daggers at the door as she moved off her bed and waddle towards it. She was ready to murder them. Her sleep might not have been as restful as she had wanted but that didn't mean wanted to be awake.

    "Knock it the fuck off out here!" The two boys froze, forehead to forehead, both ready to throw down when the door had slid open.

    "Language, Pidge," Shiro called from down the hall somewhere. He was probably in the kitchen with Hunk getting things ready for breakfast. 

    Normally she'd have flicked him off with a roll of her eyes and continue on but the events of the last night flooded her senses. 

    She was an Omega. Her first heat come last night, presenting her status almost 4 years late. She was 17 and most Omegas presented at 13. Nothing changed when her 13th year came and passed. Nothing changed when she'd reached the age where Alpha's usually present either. She'd spent the two years entirely unprepared for this. Why would she prepare for this? Presenting this late was almost unheard of.

    "P-Pidge? Are you okay?" Lance looked at her now, his oceanic eyes filled with concern.

    "What?" She was genuinely confused for a moment, her head was buzzing and his voice almost sounded like white noise. 

    "You're crying, Pidge." She touched her face. She was crying. When had she started crying? _Why_ had she started crying?  Keith had pushed past Lance and was hovering between them. Shooting a glare back at his mate, Keith repeated the other's question.

    "Are you okay?" She nodded, unsure of what to really say. 

    "Yeah. I just," Her voice broke. "I hate this. I'm kinda scared and angry and I don't know what to do. And to make it worse my best friend is an Alpha so that means that we probably can't really be friends anymore and why didn't anyone tell me Hunk was an Alpha? Why didn't anyone tell me I was an _Omega?!_ Why am I presenting so late? Is it because I'm small? Is it because I'm weak? Is it-" 

    "Pidge!" Keith gripped her shoulders tight. "It's okay." Pidge wiped her eyes.

    "You're being really nice about all this, Keith, and, honestly, it's weird," The tears had stopped now and face held a wary look. 

    Keith pulled his arms back and folded them across his chest. "Whatever." Lance covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Obviously, he wasn't trying too hard since they could hear his snickering pretty clearly.

    "Anyways," Pidge said with a light sniffle. "I really want a shower now, so mind telling why you guys were at my door causing trouble?" The boys shared a quick look with each other. Pidge sounded fine but they couldn't help but doubt her tone.

    "I came to bring you some suppressants. Heats usually last a few days and one pill only lasts about a day. I brought extra since the first heat tends to be unpredictable." Keith used his thumb to point over his shoulder at Lance, "He came because he was really worried about you and wouldn't stop whining till I gave in." 

    "Hey! I wasn't whining!" The two Omegas gave Lance a skeptical look. He was the most melodramatic Alpha that anyone could meet. 

    Keith handed Pidge a small white bottle with the little pink pills in it. She nodded her thanks and the pair left her to herself. 

    As soon as her door was closed, Pidge let the fabric covering her fall to the floor with a soft 'frump'. She shivered as the cool air met her warm flesh. She couldn't remember removing her panties, in fact, she couldn't remember removing _any_ of her clothes. She shook her head, the harder she tried to think about the previous night, the more she could feel the panic and heat crawl up her spine.

    She moved her closet to grab a change up clothes. Pidge reached for her usual outfit but opted out for something that would cover more. She snatched a loose-fitting, mint green one-piece from its hanger and made way to the small bathroom across from the wardrobe. 

    Normally she preferred her showers to be scalding but her skin felt far too sensitive for the heat. She settled for lukewarm water and made extra sure to wash anywhere she knew her scent would be heaviest. She bit her lip as she scrubbed at her neck, the flesh above her glands suddenly hypersensitive to any contact. It was the same between her legs. After she was sure her body smelled _less tempting_ , she got out and toweled off.

    Despite the thick coveralls over her knee length spandex shorts and deep green tank and undergarments, she still felt exposed. Pidge dug through her bathroom drawers and pulled out some lotion. Suddenly, she was glad that Allura had forced the floral-scented liquid on her with hopes of 'bonding as women'. 

    She squeezed a bit into her palm and stared at it for a moment. It was somehow milky AND clear at the same time and sort of smelled like the wisteria that grew next to her home back on Earth. With a shrug, she rubbed the thick fluid on her neck thinking it would help hide the smell the suppressants couldn't. She still felt vulnerable but she just chalked that up to her hormones being out of balance.

    She paced around her room. She knew is wasn't safe to leave her room she was going stir crazy now that her the medicine was keeping her heat at bay. Being able to be up and move around without the incessant throbbing and aching gave her room to think about other things. Things like the upgrades to Green that she needed to finish or the repairs that were needed since the last battle or the information she had to decipher from the last ship they'd infiltrated. The list went on and on and, yet, her she was wearing a circle into her floor all because she a little nervous about leaving her room. 

    Pidge took a deep breath and made her way to her door. She opened it part way and peeked her out. When she decided the coast was clear, she slipped out and made her way to Green. She may have been brave enough to come out of her room but she wasn't quite ready to test her nerves by meeting up with the other.

    She should have checked the time before she left. She should have brought the pills with her. She should have paid more attention to these little things, but she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has been a little slow and the chapters are a little short, but I'm still working on how far I want this to go and what exactly I want to happen in it. So, I greatly appreciate your patience, darlings! Please tell me what you think so far in comments! Ta ta for now, darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

    Pidge had been working on Green for a few hours now. She ran checks on her lion's systems, tinkered with the wiring, banged out some of the dents, she'd even began setting up new upgrades to the mechanical feline. She'd spent the last half of her day is thick clothing crawling around inside of heat generating machinery. She didn't doubt the source of the sweat that now coated most of her small frame. Well, she didn't until the throbbing began.

    It started numbly in her lower back and she'd wondered if she had bumped into something. When it spread to her hips she thought that maybe she was just getting tired. Then it gravitated towards her womanhood and she dropped to her knees.

    The burning she'd attributed to hard work turned from embers to flames and consumed her. With heavy gasps, she peeled her jumpsuit off. She knew it wasn't a smart idea to remove the protective clothing but those thoughts were pushed aside in favor of relief from the warmth that seemed to pull the air from her lungs. After she was freed from the thick material, her body fell to its side and she relished the feeling of the icy metal floor against her skin.

    A strange, garbled noise drew Pidge's attention but she didn't move. She couldn't really. Her body curled in on itself, arms tightly wrapped around her stomach, while trying to soothe the aches and tremors that wracked her tiny frame.

    Then the smell was there again. The smell of citrus and musk. At any other point, the strange combination would have disgusted her. It would have had her covering her nose and running in favor of fresher air. Her and now, though, it had her breathing heavier. Drawing in deeper breaths like the scent could save her from herself.

    "Hu-Hunk..?" Her voice was barely a whimper as she lifted her head just enough to see over her shoulder. His eyes were wide and panicked and his back was pressed against the door. One of his hands was moving frantically away from his side as he tried to find the panel and open the door back up. She heard his breath hitch violently in his throat when their eyes met.

    They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Staring at each other, fight their instincts. Pidge chewed at her lip to keep herself from calling out to him, and Hunk fighting the urge to claim what his inner Alpha had deemed his.

    "I-I need," his voice was breathy, "I need to go." But he made no effort to move, pressed against the door, one arm stretch out to his side. "I can't," he began again after another long moment of silence, "This is too much."

    Pidge couldn't stop the whine in her throat. The idea of him leaving her alone started a war in her mind. If he leaves, she doesn't have to worry about ruining their friendship. If he leaves, that also means she'll be alone and her body desperately didn't want that.

    The whimpers seemed to draw something out of the hulking Hawaiian. His arm dropped to his side and he seemed to go on auto-pilot. His eyes never left hers as he made his way to her. This time, her breath was the one to hitch. She might as well have weighed nothing with the ease that he'd picked her up with.

    "Hunk?!" Her voice had suddenly found her again as he scooped her up into his arms. Pidge sat in his left arm while his right hand made its way into her chopped hair. He pulled her head back and buried his nose into her neck and a raspy moan pushed through her lips.

    " _Mmmm. You smell so,_ " Hunk mumbled as he pressed face rougher against her throat, his voice so deep that Pidge couldn't help but shiver from it.

    It was when she felt his lips part and his tongue drag across her flesh that the realization set in.  He was scenting her, tasting her. He was getting ready to mark her. Pidge felt her stomach drop as the panic swept through her.

    "Hunk! No! Stop!" She squirmed and tried to push him away with all her might, but his thick arms held her tighter. "Please! Don't do this!" Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and she fought harder. "Hunk, this isn't like you! Please," Her voice dissolved into sobs when his teeth grazed against her sensitive skin.

    He paused, mouth wide open against her throat, and his grip suddenly loosed, dropping Pidge to the ground. She instantly curled into herself, making herself as small as possible as she sobbed weakly.

    "I- Oh god.. Pidge, I-" Hunk stammered as his hands came up to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry," he turned heel and ran to the door, hitting the panel hard enough to nearly break it on his way out.

    Pidge didn't move for a while after that. She just laid there curled in the fetal position and cried. She was so scared. Not of being bonded to Hunk, in fact, she'd actually like that. No, she was scared that she'd lose him because of this. She was afraid that Hunk was only going to bond her because he was an Alpha and she was an Omega. Between the pheromones and the instincts to mate, he wasn't really _choosing_ her. Not the one she wanted to be chosen. If she had to be an Omega, and she had to be chosen by and Alpha, she wanted it to be because that's what they wanted. Not because that's what their bodies said to do.

    "Pidge? Katie, are you okay?!" Shiro's voice sounded panicked but Pidge couldn't figure out why. She felt herself being pick up and cradled gently against his chest. She whimpered.

    "I'm, I'm fine Shiro. Is Hunk okay?" Her eyes remained closed but her brow furrowed as she thought about the look on Hunk's face when he'd realized what it was he was doing.

    "I- He'll be fine, Katie. I'm more worried about you right now. Keith told me about last night said he gave you some suppressants," Shiro worried like a mother hen and made Pidge smile a bit.

    "I may or may not have forgotten about those. But I'm ok. Really. Nothing bad happened. It's just," she took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. "He's my best friend, Shiro. I mean I like him like that but I don't want to lose him because of stupid secondary genders and rampant hormones."

    Shiro simply stood, Pidge still tight in his against him, and made way to her room.

    "I am really horny, though." Shiro almost dropped her on spot in his shock.

    "Katie!" She giggled and apologized to him. He was too much like a brother for her to even look at him with a hint of sexual interest. Didn't make her want to tease him any less though.

    Shiro set her on her bed and proceeded to through her dirty discarded clothes in the laundry shute.

    "I'm going to get you a glass of water. You, young lady, are not to leave this room." 

    "Yes, mother." She rolled her eyes. She couldn't leave her room if she wanted to at this point. Her body felt too heavy and she honestly wanted to just sleep. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She also wanted to have sex with Hunk but that wasn't really a viable option in any sense. In the end, she just rolled onto her side and tried to sleep. 

    Pidge was out cold by time Shiro came back with her drink. He sighed and set the glass down next to the forgotten pill bottle and left a not reminding her to take the medicine when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's only going to get spicier from here. Next chapter has a sleepwalking pidge and a nervous cook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, darlings, but work is money and money is survival.

   Hunk buried his face in the folds of his arms as he folds of his arms as he leaned over the counter tops in the kitchen. The whole room smelled like cookies where he'd been stress baking since Shiro had informed him that Pidge was fine and sleeping in her room. 

    Despite Shiro's repeated attempts to convince Hunk that everything was ok, the larger man still felt guilty. The look on Pidge's face, the fear in her voice as she tried to fight off the bulky Alpha. He'd never forget what he'd almost done. 

    So when he was told the small girl was safe in her room, he'd immediately went to the kitchen and started cooking. Which is what he'd been doing for a couple of hours now. Pacing and baking and baking and pacing. 

    "I can't believe I almost hurt her," and talking to himself. He was doing a lot of that too. "She probably thinks I'm just some jerk Alpha thinking with his lower head!" Hunk mumbled lifting his head at the sound of the timer.  

    He continued to mumble slid on the oven mitts. "I can't even tell her how I feel now, can I? I bet she wouldn't believe me and just tell that it was just the stupid pheromones," he let out a deep sigh as he pulled out the latest batch of alien cookies. They smelled right but Hunk was still a little put off by their strange purple color.

    "I thought you had a thing for that rock lady, what her name, Shay, had a thing." Hunk released a very unmanly squawk and dropped the pan. 

    "LANCE! Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hunk swung around to see his friend leaning back against the counter eating one of the strange treats. "And I keep telling you guys that I just _admire_ Shay. I mean I like her but not like that." He mumbled the last sentence and he kneeled down to pick up the wasted cookies. 

    "But you like Pidge like that? And you're, like, 100% sure that it wasn't they fact that she's an Omega?" Lance said, popping another cookie in his mouth. His plain tone earned him an offended look from his big friend.

    "Dude. Really? I've liked her since before I figured out she was a girl, man. Which is was way before anyone even knew what her secondary was." Hunk was genuinely hurt by the Latino's statement. Did he really come off as the kind of person who was shallow enough to be like that? He'd questioned his sexuality for a while because of her.  He'd fallen for Pidge Gunderson, a spunky, smart-ass, genius male Beta navigator. He'd fallen for her cunning ingenuity. Not her first or secondary gender. 

    "Okay then. Tell her. As long as you're being honest, there's no reason for her to doubt you. Just be you, man." Lance grabbed a tray of cookies and made his exit, leaving Hunk a stunned lump on the floor.

    Hunk stared blankly at the door. What just happened? Did Lance McClain, known overconfident sharpshooter goof, just pep talk him? About making a confession? He'd almost sounded like Shiro in dad mode for a minute.

    He shook his head and put the rest of the floor cookies back on the tray. As weird as it was, Lance was right. Pidge's gender(s?) didn't stop him from liking her before. Why should they stop him now?

    Hunk nodded to himself. As soon as her heat was over, he was going to march right up to Pidge and tell her. He would list all the things he fell in with. He'd tell her how he adores her bead head and the way she look's when she's fighting her sleep and her head keeps tipping. How he loves they way her tongue peeks out from between her lips when she's really focused and how she never lets anything stop her. He'll tell her how much he enjoys staying up late with her just talking. 

    He can't let hormones ruin this. 

    "Alight. I can do this. I think. I mean, if I tell her everything, she'd have to believe I'm being honest." He chewed his lip nervously, just sitting on the floor with a tray of dirty cookies on his hands. "But what if she doesn't like _me_ like that? Telling might mess up what little good faith she as left in me. I don't want to lose her." 

    "H-Hunk? I'm hungry an' I smell cookies." Hunk jumped up so fast he threw the tray back into the floor.

    "P-Pidge! Go back to your room! I'm - It's dangerous!" He dropped back to the floor, one mitt covering his lower face and the other scooping cookies back on the platter a second time.

    "What? No. I want cookies." Pidge mumbled as she pushed herself onto the counter top. Her eyes were only half open and one of the tank's straps had slipped off her shoulders. She crossed her legs and pulled one of the cooled pans into her lap.

    "Pidge, please! I don't know if I can- j-just go back to your room! I'll ask someone to bring you some cookies." He could still smell her. The scent of cookies was being overwhelmed by mint and honey and it made his mouth water.

    "But I want'em now." She whined, her words were slurred, and not from the mouth full of cookies. She wasn't actually awake.

    Hunk pushed the floor cookie tray to the side and stood up. Sleeping Pidge was even more stubborn than awake Pidge. "Pidge, I really need you to listen to me, okay?" He stood up and pulled the tray from her lap and set it on the counter. "You need to wake up before something bad happens, okay?"

    "Wa's gonna happen, Hunk? You gonna kiss me? Cause I'd like that." A lazy, lopped smiled graced her lips and he couldn't honestly say that he really didn't want to kiss her, but she wasn't herself right now. She was half asleep and in heat and there was no way that she was aware of what she was saying. He swallowed the hard lump in his through and reached for the sprayer attached to the sink. 

     "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!" He sprayed her face.

    Pidge made an inhuman noise as she flailed to life. "What the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep promising smut, but I wanted to put a little bit of internal Hunk in here too so that it was much less a one-sided love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of spicy here, darlings.

    "What the fuck?!" Pidge wiped the cold water off her face. Who the fuck decided to wake her up with water?! She was actually having a decent dream this time. She and Hunk were living together in a small house on Earth and he was baking cookies for a bake sale and they were happy.

    Her face turned from red to white as she realized where she was. She wasn't in her room dreaming. She was sitting, soaked to the bone, on the castle's kitchen counters, surrounded by cookies and Hunk's scent. Fuck. And he was so close to her too. She could just lean forward and be pressed against his large, warm, chest. If she leaned onto her knees a bit, she would be able to kiss him. He'd probably taste like cookies.

    Pidge gasped and wrapped her arms around her waste as heat flooded her body. Even with her clothes soaked through, she still felt like she was on fire and, for the second time in what was probably less that twelve hours, she remembered that she'd forgotten to take the pill. 

    She bit her lip and whimpered as the throbbing came in full force. God, she was horny. How had she made it to the kitchen and onto the counter like this? How did it not wake her up? And Hunk was so close and he smelled so good.

    "H-Hunk.." the man flinched at the sound of his name and she looked up at him with glazed eyes, "Help me."

    "Pidge, I'm sorry!" Both his hands were over his face and he turned tail and ran for the second time.

    Why was he running? Where was he going? She wanted him right there, need him even.

    Her Omega pride was wounded. How could her Alpha reject her like that? She slid off the counter and followed after Hunk. Maybe she could prove that she would be a good Omega. Maybe he'd accepted her offer she bared her neck to him.

    She was half way to Hunk's room when she saw him rushing towards her. She was confused by what was in his hands but was too happy to really think about it.

    "Alpha!" She ran forward and pressed herself against his chest, nuzzling against him

    Hunk froze for a moment, trying to restrain himself and keep on his task. "I got your medicine," his voice shook, "and some water."

    Oh, he'd gone to her room and got the pills that Keith gave her. How sweet. He was thinking about her.

    "That's so nice, Alpha," Pidge rubbed her face against him harder, "But I don't want any medicine," she lilted out as she looked up at him with hooded eyes, "I want you."

    Hunk audibly swallowed. "I- I need you to- to take this medicine, okay?" His voice was still strained, and Pidge smiled mischievously at him.

    "Then make me~" She leaned back away from him, hands still pressed against his shirt, and opened her mouth wide, tongue hanging out a little.

    Pidge felt his breath hitch and it filled her with a sense of pride. She could smell his arousal and she was the one making him like this. She watched as he fumbled with the small pill, almost dropping it when he reached forward. She closed her mouth, the smirk still on her lips.

    "Nuh-uh. Not like that." Hunk looked confused for a moment before what she meant dawned on him.

    "That's-"

    "If you want me to take the medicine, that's what you gotta do." She said in a sing-song voice.

    He swallowed again but put the pill in his mouth anyways.

    "Don't forget the water, I have trouble swallowing pills without something to wash it down with." Her voice sounded innocent but her expression was anything but.

    Hunk took a mouth full of water and leaned forward, eyes closed tight. Pidge met him half way, lips slightly parted, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She swallowed what he pushed into her mouth without hesitation but didn't pull away. Instead, she licked his lips and purred.

    "Not so hard, was it?" She said seductively, mouth still pressed against his. She opened her eyes and met his, and suddenly, the simple exchange became heated.

    Hunk sat the half full glass on one of the walls ridges and wrapped his arms around Pidge's waist. Their mouths met hard enough to bruise and she nipped at his lower lip, pleased when a soft growl rumbled in his throat. He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring and wrestling, tasting everything her sweet lips had to offer.

    His hands trailed from her back to her waist, to her hips, to her thighs, grabbing and squeezing gently all the way. Hunk picked her up and pressed her against the wall, never breaking their kiss.

    Pidge gasped as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck. Yes, keep going, don't stop, please don't stop. Her mind was racing, her hips grinding involuntarily against his, legs wrapped around his waist, head tilted back. She wanted this, need this, and god did it feel so good. She tried to think, to breath, but it was so hard to remember why she had fought against it earlier.

    His kissed and nipped his way down her throat and she whined when he moved over her glands as swiftly as he did. She wanted him to mark her.

    "What are you two doing?!" Suddenly it was cold and wet and they were being pulled away from the wall and apart from each other. "Enough! Pidge, go to your room, Hunk, I'm disappointed in you!" Hunk's growl was cut off by Shiro's angry dad voice as he came to his senses. Pidge, however, kept making a mewling sound as Shiro practically dragged her away.

    "No! Stop! Shiro!" She pulled and struggled but he simply tightened his grip until they were in her room. He dropped her onto her bed and shook his head.

    "Go to sleep, Katie. I don't want to see you out of this room until you're out of heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Shiro to the rescue? I don't think the damsel was actually in distress this time. Do you, darlings?


End file.
